ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice for Masbe the Destroyer
Attention all magical girl anime fans, JessicaFin23 and I are creating an anime crossover film that features the characters from four of Toei Animation's most beloved magical girl animes (Sailor Moon, Cutie Honey, Ojamajo Doremi, and Pretty Cure) in an Avengers-style crossover. And about the villain of the movie his name is Masbe the Destroyer (it's a working name I'm open for suggestions): He is the "Loki" of the movie, he is an evil and powerful inter-dimensional tyrant who has conquered worlds, he commands a massive army (with a large powerful hulking orc named Nackrog who serves as his army's general and a serpent humanoid named Lukyn who serves as his assistant and majordomo), he has vast mystical abilities, his soldiers uses horses, Flying creatures (similar to Banshees from Avatar), Giant Elephant/Mammoth like creatures (similar to the Mumakil), and Rhino like creatures (similar to Tundro or the Komodo Rhinos) to ride or use for battle, Masbe is tall and very slender (like with Jafar, Dr. Facilier, and Rasputin), Masbe resembles Dormammu a little bit, with a little hint of Rasputin and Jafar, in the final battle in the climax of the film he turns into a giant dragon-like creature (you know like how Maleficent turned into a dragon, Ursula turned into a Giant, Jafar turned into a Giant Snake, Rothbart turned into a Griffin, Mojo Jojo turned into a Giant Ape, Scrappy-Doo turned into a Giant Monster, King Candy turned into a Cy-Bug), he is the most evil and most powerful villain the Sailor Guardians, Cutie Honey, the Ojamajos, and the Pretty Cure has ever faced. He is inspired by Lord Vortech from Lego Dimensions, Jafar from Aladdin, Dormammu from Doctor Strange, Thanos from Marvel, and the White Witch from Narnia. So what actor do you guys think would suit the English Dub voice of Masbe the Destroyer? Which actor would suit Masbe the Destroyer? Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje Al Leong Alfred Molina Anthony Hopkins Ben Kingsley Benedict Cumberbatch Billy Drago Charles Dance Christoph Waltz Christopher Lloyd Christopher Walken Clancy Brown Corey Burton Danny Trejo David Ogden Stiers David Patrick Kelly David Warner Djimon Hounsou Eric Roberts Gary Oldman Harvey Keitel Hugo Weaving Ian McKellen Ian McShane Idris Elba Isaac C. Singleton Jr. J.T. Walsh Jack Nicholson James Earl Jones James Hong James Marsters James Remar James Spader James Woods Jared Leto Jason Isaacs Javier Bardem Jeremy Irons Jim Cummings Joaquin Phoenix John Carroll Lynch John Glover John Malkovich Jonathan Adams Jonathan Freeman Josh Brolin Keith David Kelsey Grammar Kevin Michael Richardson Kevin Spacey Lance Henriksen Liam Neeson Mads Mikkelsen Malcolm McDowell Mark Hamill Mark Pellegrino Michael Ironside Michael T. Weiss Michael Wincott Mickey Rourke Patrick Stewart Peter Greene Peter Stormare Phil LaMarr Ralph Fiennes Randall “Tex” Cobb Richard Moll Robert Carlyle Robert Englund Robert Knepper Robert LaSardo Robin Atkin Downes Ron Perlman Ronny Cox Rutger Hauer Steve Blum Steve Buscemi Tim Curry Tobin Bell Tom Hardy Tom Hiddleston Tony Todd Travis Willingham Willem Dafoe William Fichtner William Sadler Category:Anime Category:Cutie Honey Category:Ojamajo DoReMi Category:Pretty Cure Category:Sailor Moon Category:Villains Category:Voting Pages